experimentation
by sweetsmeet
Summary: zim and gir become even closer than they had ever expected... oneshot! zagir!


It was april 13th, 2001. Zim sat on his purple shit-stained couch (accumulated buy the feces of random humans), leaning slightly on the arm rest as his eyes tiredly gazed toward his tv. The tv played dancing static and a large hum of faulty wires, Zim become entranced and lost in thought. As he thought to himself, 'I need to devise a plan..something that takes his mind off-" As soon as he said that, the door to his house opened. Gir danced along the room, trying to not become suspicious as he carried a bag of goodies and party gear.

As gir continued, he set the bag of goodies on the table edge, causing the shear weight of the items to collapse onto the floor. Zims eyes opened wide, what could all this mean? What were these shiney objects of worship? What did Gir buy?.. He had to know. He nervously walked up to Gir, suspiciously wondering with anxiety..afraid of the answer.

"Gir..what are tho-who is this for?" Gir turned to look at his beautifully green master, afraid to tell him. "EETS FO KEEAT. FOR A PARTIE THAT BOY. THAT BAOI LOVES YOU SO MUCH." he spoke in a scorchingly attractive high pitched orangutan squeal. Girs finger slowly ran down Zims chest to his pelvis, then turned back to start picking up his things off of the floor. As he bent over, Zim could not help to stare at the wonderful glossy metallic cone of an ass. A sweat dropped from Zims head. He thought to himself.. 'All this is for that ugly ginger..keef..what am I to do? Am I not Girs master! why aren't these gifts to ME?…ZIM!' his eyes furrowed, jealous of Girs party. He clentched his fists, his ass sucked up the back of his shirt in anger as he clenched his cheeks together.

"GIR. You are not to have this party! Do you want to invite THE ENTIRE WORLD to my base! The mission would be compromised!"

[authors note. zim is an alien.]

"Is that Dib human coming? What if he tells the F.B.I! Do you realize what you have done GIR!" Gir stopped in his tracts, he was so happy to make a cake.

"But master.. i was only trying to pelase you! you loVe..you love that keef SO MUCH…i thought i.." Zim pushed gir down by his floating belly as he smacked against the ground.

"You thought what!" Zim yelled, trying to maintain his dominance as Girs master. He looked down at giro on the floor, his mechanical eyes producing tears as he was struckith by his master, looking up at him. Zims gut churned with disappointment in himself, he coultnt believe he had done this..it had come to this. "gir..i-"

"NOE!" Gir cried, and picked himself up, running out of the kitchen like a school girl.

"GIR!" Zim held out his hand, but he could not stop his one true love from escaping, except he really didn't he tripped over a broken tile and laid on the floor and fell asleep. Zim looked at the clock, the party guests would be there soon and the party was not ready..nor was Zim prepared to stop them from coming. He looked down to the sleeping giro..saddened that he ruined the party..but he could not let the mission be compromised. Zim huffed, frustrated..he took a few steps and stopped right at girs side.

'How..beautiful.." he whispered, looking down at his robotic companion asleep at the floor, cuddled up like a tiny human. Zim blushed, noticing giro had his thumb in his mouth as he slept..triggering something in zim that he kept for a long time. Zim couldn't resist..it was his one weekness. He reached around to his pack and grabbed hold of something he was saving for aw hile, something he found in the back of his neighbors dumpster that intrigued him. It was a soiled human diaper and bib. He looked back at the clock and then back down at giro. He still had five miniutes before party guests and keethf would be coming.

"righteous" zim smiled, as he lifted girs legs and slipped on the feces ridden diaper, spreading brown crusties all over his hard and arousing behind. Zim then tied the bib over giros neck, lifting him up ever so gently. Gir slightly peaked his eyes open to see he was finally in his masters arms, his head nuzzled against zims arms as drool secreted from his lips. "Mast..-" "Shh. We don't have much time" Zim spoke, pulling down his pants, bending over to girs face.

Gir blushed somehow and looked up at zim who smirked at him, finally giving acceptance. Gir thought, he didn't have anything to penetrate his master.. so he did the next best thing. He leaned over his head and slid his tongue over Zims anus. Zim moaned. cletching the nearby sofa as giro continued. "More..MORE" Zim cried, Gir licking deeper and deeper. Zim had never experienced pleasure this degree before, something way better than even Dib himself could do..but that was a another secret fantasy.

Gir couldn't help himself, something that tasted this good should be a sin, wishing so badly that he had a boner to dong his master with. Zim cried louder, wanting for giro to go deeper. Gir tried the best he could, he did not want to disappoint his master again. He gave some pressure against zims anus, pressing his face harder and harder until finally his entire head was engulfed, all you could see was giros flatly body as his dome was trapped inside zims colon. Zim ached, his wiener was going to burst. He cuffed his hands harder into the couch, ripping the fabric as he flexed his muscles.. sucking in gir inside of him like a vacuum. Zim chummed all over the sofa, so much that it soaked to the bone as his anus was inflated with gir body. He flopped to the ground onto this own cum, making a splash as his giant gluteus maxims was that of a black womans. He huffed, gurgling a bit of seem as it leaked inside his mouth. Now him and his parter were one. they became zagir.


End file.
